Adivinhe, adivinhe! :D
by Stapani rs
Summary: Um pequeno jogo de adivinhação! Eu te dou a história, vocês chutam o personagem! : BOA SORTE! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Adivinhe, adivinhe!**

Rs, é um pequeno jogo de adivinhações.

Eu lhe dou uma one-shot, e vocês me dizem qual será o personagem. *-*

A resposta sempre estará no segundo capítulo, junto com o nome de quem acertou. :D

Vamos discutir prêmios para aqueles que acertarem. *-*

Então, que comece a adivinhação! *-*

* * *

**Paranóia.**

_" Cara Godaime;_

_Tinha alguém me seguindo. Eu sei, eu não estou louco. Eu vi uma sombra, e algo me diz que não é apenas UMA sombra, e sim duas. Ó DEUS, eu sou belo demais para morrer!_

_Quando contei que achava que estava sendo perseguido ultimamente, ninguém acreditou. Oras, todos acham que eu sou um tanto neurótico, e eu realmente não sei o porquê. Meu estado psicológico está em perfeitas condições, obrigado!_

_Mas, enfim. TODAS as vezes que eu olhava para trás, algo parecia se esconder, me entende? Como se estivesse ME vigiando._

_NÃAAO que eu esteja com medo, PFF. Eu não sinto medo, essa palavra não consta em meu riquíssimo dicionário. Mas eu realmente acho isso perturbador. Quer dizer, minha bundinha realmente É uma delícia para ficarem olhando, mas segui-la? Por favor, eu não sou tão fácil assim._

_Eu tentei me esconder e pegar a pessoa no flagra várias vezes, mas parece que ainda existem seres com cérebro nesse mundo, pois quando eu me escondia, ele se escondia!_

_ARRRGH, isso está ficando realmente irritante. Até meu cachorro está começando a duvidar da minha sanidade! _

_Eu realmente não consigo entender. Eu não tenho tantos problemas, só um pouco de TOC, mania de limpeza, de perseguição, problemas de concentração e medo de palhaços. Só. MENTIRA! Eu não sinto medo, logo, eu não tenho medo de palhaços... eu só agradeceria se todos fossem extintos. Junto com as baratas. E aqueles bichinhos pequenos que ninguém sabe o que é, e parecem que vão devorar sua cabeça no instante seguinte._

_Bem, me concentrando de novo. Caham, o que eu quero dizer é, por favor, senhora Hokage, você poderia colocar alguém para me vigiar? _

_Agradecido, _

_XXX. "  
_

_-_ Meu bom senhor! Eu não acredito que existem pessoas _tão_ idiotas assim. – Suspirou a Hokage. – Ele não vê que quem o persegue é justamente quem ele me solicitou, nas últimas... _5 CARTAS?!_

- Acalme-se Hokage-sama! – Disse Shizune – Você não acha melhor leva-lo á uma mansão durante, não sei, talvez um ou dois _meses_? Tenho certeza que será _recompensador_. – Ela sorri.

- Bem pensado. – Tsunade agora pegara suas pequenas garrafas de sakê, e começara a bebê-las. – Eu quero esse filho da puta _fora_ de Konoha até no máximo _amanhã_!

- Certo, Godaime.

* * *

Enfim, o diálogo foi feito com pressa. ;)

E aí, alguém sabe quem é nosso personagem de hoje?

Então vão em Reviews é mandem seu recado! ;)

_GO, GO!_

----------------------

Stapani, rs. :*


	2. Falta de Vontade

Ok, ok. :) No início todo mundo ia errar, mano! D: Eu não estou seguindo os padrões do anime e nem do mangá. Ou seja, ninguém morreu, e eu não vou levar a risca quem tem ou não um cachorro.

No final, todo mundo começou a chutar que era o Kiba por causa do cachorro, mas nós temos que ver tudo! O Kiba é preguiçoso e bagunceiro, ele não teria TOC, mania de limpeza e por aí vai. :)

Agora, entre o Sasuke e Neji. RS, eu pensei em colocar o Sasuke, mas tenho idéias melhores pra ele. :D Então quem chutou o lindo, arrogante e prepotente Neji, acertaram! :D

Os sortudos (?) são:

Demetria Blackwell

DebTai XD's

Vamos discutir seus prêmios. ;) Por favor, vocês podem pedir o que quiserem, mas coisas dentro do que eu posso fazer ou dar. D: Tipo uma fic com o shipper que você escolher e pá. Tudo bem? *-* Eu escrevo todos os tipos, yaoi, yuri, lemons e por aí vai. :D

Agora, vamos à segunda adivinhação! :D

- Explicação básica. :D As falas teram o típico travessão antes, o que não tiver, são simplismente pensamentos. Ele é quem narra a história, entendem? :D

* * *

**Falta de vontade.**

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, eu não quero ir. Não quero, não quero, não quero! - Grunhi, me remexendo na minha _confortáve_l cama, assim que o despertador _demoníaco_ tocou.

Assim eu pareço uma criança, ARGH. Se bem que... Eu _não_ me importaria tanto em ser tachado com criança, desde que eu fique no colo de uma mamãe bem _gostosa_. RS, isso sim ia ser algo bom, sabe? Mamar em seios _fartos_, e me agarrar ao seu corpo sempre que eu _quiser_. Eu nunca vi minha mãe desse jeito, e ela não tem muitos, ham, atrativos _físicos_. Hum... Que pena. - Agora de pé, eu estava indo ao banheiro enquanto continuava a _refletir._

É tãaao chato ser um _adulto_, sabe? Eu tenho que _trabalhar_, conseguir dinheiro, e as vezes nem dá tempo pra dar umazinha de vez enquanto. EU FICO MAL-HUMORADO QUANDO FICO SEM SEXO, E AÍ? Eu _realmente_ estou_ necessitado_. E pra piorar eu tenho que acordar _cedo_. Isso realmente é uma merda! – Joguei a toalha com força ao chão, e chutei a parede, com um _pouco_ a mais força do que precisava.

- AI, CARALHO! – Gritei, mano, _quebrei_ meu dedinho agora, cacete. – ESSA PORRA DÓI! ISSO QUE DÁ ME FAZER ACORDAR NUMA HORA DESSAS, PORRA! – Fui cambaleando até a cozinha fiz um curativo no meu dedinho, e bebi um copo de café extra-forte.

Eu realmente _vou _pro céu. Não cara, só indo ao céu mesmo. Ninguém que não tenha um coração de _diamantes_ acorda há essa hora pra ir dar aulas á um bando de _crianças_. É isso, depois de amanhã, eu vou ordenar _uma semana_ de folga, e os outros que se virem sem mim.

... Eu _realmente _preciso tirar o atraso.

* * *

Quem será? Quem será? *-*

- Aviso: Meu computador está uma merda, mas Sannin. Sakura também acertou, e eu não sei o porque tiram seu nome toda a vez. D:  
Parabéns, querida. *-*

* * *

Rs, isso me deu idéia pra uma nova fic. :D

Eu já estou escrevendo-a. *-*  
Ela está beeem legal. :D Bem, boa sorte, queridos leitores! *-*

Agora, vão e me deixem lindas reviews. *-*

Stapani, rs. *-*


	3. Eu ri, e daí?

Olá pessoinhas. :D  
Desculpe-me a demora, mas agora é volta as aulas e eu já tenho um trabalho de química para fazer. --'

As fics de presente eu vou escrever depois ta? ;x Juro que dessa semana, não passa! *-*

Agora vamos ao que interessa (?):

O personagem da ultima fic era o: **KAKASHI!** :D

Parabéns a:

**Uchiha Mandy Lua**

**Uzu Hiina**

**- bruuuh.**

Caso não saibam, vocês ganharam uma fic. ;) Sou pobre, não posso dar grande coisa a vocês. '-'

AAAAAAH, por favor, leiam minha nova fic: "**Terapia Masculina**"

Eu juro que é legal. :)

Agora vamos ao novo capítulo!

* * *

**Eu ri, e daí?**

OK! Eu admito, eu ri. RI COMO NUNCA! E riria de novo! Aliás... Eu já ri de novo, só de repassar a cena na minha cabeça.

Todo mundo me olhou como se eu fosse um _monstro_ ou algo assim, mas cara, foi hilário!

O velho que estava lá tropeçou na _própria_ bengala, _voou_ pelos ares e caiu em cima da mesa de sopas do _restaurante_! O que você queria que eu fizesse? Queria que eu ficasse _desesperado_ que nem todo mundo do lugar, só para manter uma_ boa impressão_?

Bem, eu fiz o que todos realmente _queriam ter feito_.

Eu _ri_ com todas as minhas forças, _apontando_ pro velho todinho sujo com macarrão, caldo e outras coisas. Nossa, eu ri_ tanto_ que até _caí_ da cadeira!

E esses_ loucos_ ainda me colocaram para fora do restaurante, só porque eu tenho um _pouquinho_ de humor! Bem, pelo menos eu _não vou pagar _nada, né? E comer, ainda mais quando é _de graça_, é sempre _bom_.

Mas na boa, as pessoas de hoje em dia são tão _severas_ consigo mesmas.

Poxa, eu só ri, porque a cena foi HI-LÁ-RIA e de bom gosto. ... _Não foi?_

_

* * *

  
_

É isso. :) Boa sorte, pombinhos. :*

Stapani, rs.


	4. Ah, idiotas

**OITO PESSOAS ACERTARAM!** Caramba... me ferrei. D:

Bem, sim era o **Naruto**, e eu nunca mais faço uma adivinhação fácil assim. D:

Olha, espero que não fiquem bravos comigo, mas eu não terminei de escrever as fics dos ganhadores, sem contar que nem metade me contou que fics que eles querem. -_-

Eu só vou mandar as fics, quando _todos_ se decidirem. D:

Eu só vou enviar as fics dos ganhadores que estou devendo a _muito_ tempo. :) Já está um pouco tarde, e eu tenho aula, mas _amanhã _elas serão suas. :D

Os ganhadores dessa vez são :

**Kinha Oliver**

**Alessandra**

**MitsukoMiyuki**

**Uchiha FeH**

**Uzu Hiina**

**Bruna-Hime**

**Isabix**

Estou vendo nomes de pessoas que já ganharam antes! :O

Caramba, meu computador tem algo contra Sannin Sakura. D:

Você venceu, também -_-'

Hehe, dessa vez, eu fiz mais difícil. *-*

Então, vamos a fic. :)

O que estiver em _itálico_ são os pensamentos do nosso Mr. X. :)

* * *

Chá.

_Como eu amo o silêncio. É a única coisa que eu realmente aprecio._

_Não sei, antes tudo era meio chato, coisas de rotinas extremamente irritantes._

_Agora? Rs, eu acabei com os otários que me irritavam, e tudo o que resta é esse silêncio maravilhoso._

_Realmente, a melhor coisa que eu fiz, foi destrui-los. Nunca pensei que algo tão facil, seria tão prazeroso. Claro que eu subestimei alguns deles. Um deles realmente soube lutar, mas foi morto na 3ª rodada. _

_Há, insignificante._

_Agora eu reino._

_E cá estou eu, tomando o meu chá, em minha adorável varanda._

_Enquanto os merdas limpam com suas almas tudo o que fizeram comigo._

_Eu não sinto pena deles. Eles mereceram._

_Fizeram-me perder muitas coisas. Coisas valiosas. E ainda foram capazes de fazer pouco caso do que era meu. _

_E eu não os perdôo por isso._

- Ô SEU VIADO, VOCÊ NÃO VEI AJUDAR A GENTE NÃO? – Gritou um dos 7 homens que estavam dentro da casa, limpando a bagunça.

- VOCÊS PERDERAM NO GATO-MIA E NO WAR, SEUS MERDAS. Vocês que limpem tudo! - Gritou o homem.

- Ah, mano. Porque o idota tava no nosso time mesmo? – Se lamentava um dos homens. – QUEM DIABOS DIZ :" AQUI!" NO GATO-MIA? – Grunhia o outro.

_Há, realmente. Eu acabei com eles._

* * *

Boa sorte, crianças *-*

Até a próxima.

Stapani, rs.


End file.
